Leon
Leon (リオン, ''Rion) ''is the Chain illegally contracted to Lottie, a servant of the Baskervilles. Leon took part in the massacre during the Tragedy of Sablier 100 years ago and was evidently dragged into the Abyss alongside his Contractor. Leon was released 100 years later, and is now active with Lottie and the other Baskervilles. History Lottie joined the Baskervilles a month after Lacie's death, and at an unknown point after this, she approached the Baskerville's Door to the Abyss and made an Illegal Contract with the Chain, Leon. When the Tragedy of Sablier broke out and Oswald ordered the Baskervilles to execute everyone in Sablier, Lottie and Leon slaughtered many alongsid , slaughter everyone during the Tragedy of Sablier as Oswald's order.]]e Fang , Dug and the other Baskervilles until Sablier was dragged into the Abyss. Lottie was released 100 years later, only 6 years after Oz had been cast into the Abyss. Plot Lutwidge Arc The Baskervilles had kidnapped Oz while he was at Lutwidge Academy and failed to keep him under their control because Elliot Nightray and his valet, Leo had intervened. Leo had shot Lottie in the shoulder, distracting Fang and Dug, who had run to her aid. Lottie assures them that she's fine, before summoning Leon to track down Oz, Elliot, and Leo. Thanks to Leon, Lottie, Dug and Fang catch up to Oz, Elliot and Leo. Lottie introduces Leon to them and asks Oz if Jack Vessalius feels like coming out and talking to them yet. Oz picks up a nearby sword and stands by Elliot. Lottie tells Leon that since he hasn't been let out in a long time, Leon should enjoy this, and to go 'play' with Oz and Elliot. Fang focuses on fighting Elliot while Leon takes on Oz, easily disarming Oz and slamming him into a wall. Elliot tells Oz that he's really weak, and Oz explains that he'd never actually fought in actual combat before. Leon slams his fist into the wall, Oz only narrowly dodging the attack. Lottie tells Leon not to kill Oz right away, instead he could hurt Oz plenty in order to drag Jack out. Oz begs Jack to intervene, and so he finally does, letting Oz relax within his own subconscious. Jack summons the power of B-Rabbit and uses it to injure Leon, who then fades back into Lottie. Jack refuses to answer Lottie's questions and now that the Baskervilles know the threat Jack poses, he tells her that if she did not leave, Jack would attack again, and the Baskervilles could not win against B-Rabbit. Lottie, Dug and Fang then reluctantly leave Lutwidge Academy. Sablier Arc When going to meet with Vincent Nightray , Lottie explains that Fang and Dug had already gone to look for 'it' and that she couldn't go until Leon was finally healed, as Leon was still hurt from the wound Jack had given him using B-Rabbit's power. The Feast Arc At the Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony , Isla Yura studies the corpses of fallen Pandora members. Lottie approaches Yura, claiming to be lost and requesting that he takes her to the Sealing Stone he was rumoured to possess. Lottie had Leon attack Yura's servants, and Yura was ecstatic that the real Baskervilles were in his mansion. He then confirms to Lottie that there was a Sealing Stone in the mansion, but also states that he needed it for a ceremony, and so if Lottie wanted to get it, she would have to go through him first. Leon quickly dispatches Yura, making Lottie feel bad because Isla Yura was such a weak opponent. Xerxes Break puts his cane to Lottie's throat, telling her not to move. Leon fades back into Lottie's body at this point, and Lottie continues to question Break's motives. Lottie later rides on Leon's back to reach Lily and Fang, only to find Fang dying. Lottie doesn't let the death of her friend cloud her objective, and so she grabs Lily and the two ride off on Leon's back to meet with Dug and find the Sealing Stone. Anime When Chains started to invade Reveil, Lottie, Fang and Dug came to help Oz, Alice, Gil, Break, Sharon Rainsworth and the rest of Pandore. They helped dispatch many Chains, appearing before Oz after Leon had tackled one. Lottie reminded Oz that they would once again be enemies when they next met, before Lottie, Dug and Fang followed Leon into battle. Description Appearance Leon appears as a large lion-like Chain with white fur and a black mane. He wears a small crown on his head and also has tattered bat-like wings coming out of his back. Leon also wears a collar with a small golden pendant that isn't very visible because of Leon's mane. He also has brown colored eyes, which most of the time aren't very noticeable, because they are small. Powers and Abilities Leon has yet to display whether or not he has any special abilities apart from his supernatural speed and strength. Appearances Gallery 92 - Equus, Leon.jpg Eliot and leon.jpg|Leon battles Elliot Trivia *Leon is based on the Lion from 'Through the Looking Glass' and 'What Alice Found There' who was fighting against The Unicorn, and because Equus is a Unicorn, they should be natural enemies. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Male Category:Illegally Contracted Chains Category:Abyss